


Mixology

by qweendweeb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol warning, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mixology!AU, everyone wants to get laid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qweendweeb/pseuds/qweendweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name of the game: Mixology<br/>Objective: Don’t go home alone.<br/>Obstacles: You’re a little drunk (luckily, so is everyone else in the bar.) Your wingman sucks, and you’re target is out of your league.<br/>Ten strangers. One night.<br/>Will you find someone to take home before Last Call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grif & Simmons

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to write since watching the (fucking amazing) show on Netflix, Mixology. You don't need to watch the show to understand really anything in the fic, but I rec watching the show anyway since it's great.

“I didn’t even want to go out in the first place.” Was Simmons reply to Donut insisting that he wasn’t socializing enough.

Donut rolled his eyes, leaning over the vibrantly blue drink he had in front of him. “Yeah. Because you’re a shut in who doesn’t see that there is fun in the world that doesn’t come in the form of you computer.”

The bar was just starting to get packed, they were lucky they got there at the time they did or they never would’ve gotten a table.

“Tonight, you are going home with someone.” Donut pointed at his friend. Simmons took a long swig of his beer, knowing the night wasn’t going to go well.

In the middle of the room was the bar, a large square counter a couple yards wide. The bartenders worked in the middle of the bar, separated from the rest by the counter.

“Behind you,” Carolina said, as she walked past Wash, holding a bottle of tequila in one hand and a plate with six shot glasses in the other.

“Hey,” Wash stopped her before she left the bar. “When you’re done delivering that, take your break. It’s only gunna get busier.” He said.

“I’m fine. Have you taken _your_ break yet?”

“No, but I got here later than you did.” Wash said, turning back to the rum and coke he was making for a girl that was sat on the other side of the bar. With a roll of her eyes, Carolina turned and walked to the table that the bottle of tequila belonged to.

The woman who’d ordered the drink stared up at Wash as he dried a few cups. She cleared her throat. “So, uh.” She started, gaining Washington’s attention. She lifted a finger, pointing behind the bartender. “She wouldn’t happen to be… Single?” The woman asked hopefully, Wash looked behind him to see Carolina’s retreating figure.

Wash snorted, looking back at the girl. The look on her face made him feel a little guilty for laughing, “I’m sorry. It’s just that. Carolina? She’s kinda. Harsh.”

A single laugh rang out from a few feet away, then, “That’s putting it lightly.” A guy sitting a few chairs away from their conversation butted in. “Carolina’s a stone cold b-”

“ _Tucker_.” The man sitting next to Tucker said in warning, elbowing him.

“That is my name,” He flashed a grin at the girl and ignored his friend. “The kiss-ass behind me is Church,” He said as he pointed a thumb in Church’s direction. “And you are?”

“Oh, my name is Vanessa, but I go by Kimball.” She said, then turned to Wash.

“My name’s Washington, hello.” He said, realizing he was the only one not introduced. “So, how do you guys know Carolina?” Wash asked, both he and Kimball looked to Tucker and Church with interest.

“I didn’t even want to come here.” Grif groaned as his younger sister dragged him by his wrist into the bar.

“I’m only in town for one more week and we haven’t done _anything_ fun. Plus, you’re house is so lonely.”

“Then I’ll get a dog.” He suggested. Sister didn’t reply, only giving a pitiful look. Grif glared back at her. “I don’t need your judgment, Kai.”

“But if I don’t judge you, who will? Seriously, how about her?” Sister said, pointing at a dark skinned girl who sat on the other side of the counter, she looked to be in deep conversation with the bartender and a few guys sitting next to her. “Actually nevermind. I think I’m gunna go talk to her. She’s really hot.”

“Kai.” Grif said, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry, sorry.” She turned back to him. “God, who's dick do I have to suck to get a drink around here? Excuse me!” She called out, to no avail.

“This night is gunna suck.” Grif muttered, not meaning for his sister to hear.

“No it’s not, promise.” She then excitedly pointed just past Grif’s shoulder. “Oh, oh! What about him?”

Grif turned. “The blonde?” He asked, spotting a young looking guy in a black button up shirt and a pink bow tie around his neck.

“Because I know what the color blonde is.” She replied sarcastically.

“Right, sorry. Uh, the guy in the tie?”

“No, the other one. Nerdy-er one, glasses and a blazer.”  Finally, one of the bartenders took their orders; a beer for Grif and an appletini for Sister.

“Why,” Grif started as the guy got to work on Kai’s drink, “Would I be interested in a nerd?”

“I am not saying that. I’m saying you need something different.” She smiled sweetly as the man placed a green drink in front of her. “Plus, this isn’t about what you’re into, bro, it’s about getting laid.”

“Point taken.”

Carolina sighed, sitting on the couch in the back room. She’d had a long day and it was only eight o’clock. She didn’t like Wash being right about her needing a break.

It’s been months since she’d decided that throwing herself into her work would keep her mind off of boys. A certain boy. With blond hair and a scar across his face yet somehow he was still so pretty and-

And he’s gone. So she threw herself into making the bar perfect to get over it. Carolina refused to let her past dictate her present.

“What are you doing? Most people eat on their breaks, not stare at the wall creepily.” Grey leaned over the back of the sofa to kiss Carolina’s cheek. Carolina rolled her eyes but Grey kept smiling sweetly.

“I’m just. Tired.” She replied, like she hadn’t used that excuse before.

“No, you’re thinking about him again, huh?” Carolina sighed, not answering the question. Grey climbed over the back of the couch and sat down next to her. “Know what you need?”

“Employees who aren’t psychology majors that try to dissect my brain?” The redhead suggested.

“No. You need to find the most unbelievably attractive person out there,” She pointed a thumb towards the door. “And bang them.” Grey concluded.

“Ha ha, yeah. Not gunna happen.”

“Why not? C’mon Caro. When was the last time you got laid?”

Carolina laughed incredulously, “That is not something I’m going to discuss with you.”

Grey sighed. “Shouldn’t you be working?” The redhead brought up.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just came back here to get a couple bottles. We were runnin’ low on Mr.Jack Daniels.”  Grey got up, smoothing out her black apron. She grabbed two bottles around the neck with one hand, pushing the door open with the other. “We’ll finish  this later.” She called over her shoulder.

“No, we really won't.” Carolina replied as the door shut.

Tucker walked into the bar, immediately scoping out any worthy contender of his affections for the night. He saw Church sulking at the bar and begins to walk towards the man in a light blue button up shirt.

“Trouble in paradise?” Tucker asked, sliding into the seat.

“How’d you tell?”

“Well I just sense such a dark, depressing aura from you.” Tucker rolled his eyes. “Oh, and also you and Tex fight every other fucking weekend, man.”

A bartender stood in front of them, asking for their order. Tucker ordered a gin and tonic while Church got whiskey.

“So,” Tucker paused to take a swig of his drink. “What’s happened this time.”

“She wanted to go dancing at a club. I wanted to come here. So I, stupidly, told her to go to the club, that I don’t care. And that’s what she did.”

“Wow, dude. Real smart.”

Church sighed, he was about to say something but the conversation to the pair’s left caught Tucker’s attention.

 _Carolina? Harsh?_ He thought. _Yeah, and hell is_ kinda _warm_.  “That’s putting it lightly.” He said a loud, leaning over the bar to get their attention.

Simmons didn’t miss the way Donut kept glancing at the door during their conversation. “What? Are you waiting for someone?” He asked finally.

“Maybe…” Simmons glared at Donut to keep talking. “His name is Doc and he’s really adorable, and we’ve been talking for while so-”

“ _What_?! Why did you invite me to your fucking date? What the fuck, Donut.” Simmons made a move to leave but Donut grabbed his arm.

“Im sorry! I met him online and we’ve finally decided to meet in real life. I’m nervous.” The blond boy clasped his hands together. “Please, don’t leave. I’ll buy all of your drinks for the rest of the night.”

Reluctantly, Simmons stayed. Sitting back down, he sighed and asked, “His name is Doc?”

Donut smiled. “Well, no. His name is Frank, so since we didn’t want to call each other the same name, he goes by Doc and I go by Donut.”

“Is he a doctor?”

“He’s a medic.” Donut said, not really answering the question. 

“Is that like a doctor?” Simmons asked

Donut tilted his head, thinking for a moment. “I’m not really sure.”

“No. You are not having a threesome in my house.” Gift dismissed his sister’s idea.

“You never let me have any fun.” She huffed. Then, with a small gasp, Kai said, “The nerd is coming over to talk to you.”

“Wha-?” Grif turned to see the ginger man Kai had pointed out earlier heading their way. He noted that there was someone else talking to the blonde one at the nerd’s table. “No he’s not, he’s probably coming to talk to you. Or, maybe he needs another drink.”

“He’s holding a beer in his hand, but yeah. I bet you’re right.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice. “What are you gunna say when he comes over here?”

“ _I_ am going to the bathroom. You have fun picking out who your older brother is going to have sex with.” Grif pushed his chair out, got up, and began to walk away.

Only a few steps away from his bratty sister does Grif feel a sharp elbow to his side and a loud ‘I’m sorry.’ He barely noticed the apology though, as he stumbled into someone else and felt their drink soak Grif’s shirt.

“Son of a _bitch_.” He cursed, regaining his footing and pulling his shirt away from his skin. “Sorry dude I got pushed I can buy you a new-” He faltered, looking away from his drenched shirt to see the bright green eyes and lots of freckles. “Drink.” Grif said after a few moments of just staring. “I’ll buy you a new drink.”

The guy Grif and Kai had been talking about earlier smiled at him bemusedly. “No it’s fine. My friend has to buy all my drinks for the night anyway.” He shrugged. “I'm really sorry about your shirt." He said, looking guilty. 

“It’s just beer, no one’ll be able to tell once it’s dry.”

“I still feel bad, though. Can I maybe buy _you_ a drink instead? Or, well, my friend will be paying for it.”

Grif smiled, briefly wondering if this was the nerd’s way of flirting. “I don’t even know your name.” He commented.

“Oh, right. I’m Richard, but everyone calls me Simmons.” He stuck out a hand.

Grif took it, telling Simmons’ his name in return. “I gotta go dry my shirt, but if you wanna wait for me at the bar.” They both turned to look over Grif’s shoulder, finding a brightly smiling KaiKaina staring blantaly at the pair. “Don’t sit anywhere near her.” He warned, slightly serious.

“Um. Okay?”

Grif let go of Simmons hand, realizing that he’d been holding it for longer than what was necessary. “I’ll be right back.”

 


	2. Wash & Tucker

Washington didn’t try new things very often. When he was a teen, and everyone else had gone skinny dipping, he decided to stay back and watch everyone’s stuff. A few years later when he started college and everyone around him started drinking, he didn’t have a sip of alcohol until his twenty first birthday.

So making out with someone he’d only known for all of three hours in the supply closet was pretty out of character for Wash. But Tucker’s mouth felt nice on his own.

“You’re so _loud_.” He whispered, pulling back from Tucker for air.

“Is that a bad thing?” The shorter man asked in between placing kisses along Wash’s jaw.

Wash’s breath hitched as Tucker placed his lips on the hollow of his neck. “A little b-bit. I’m at work.” He stuttered out.

“You’re on your break.” Tucker replied. Wash was a little annoyed at how mellow Tucker was when he felt very flustered.

“Still at work.” Wash cupped Tucker’s face and pulled him back up, connecting their lips again, careful to mind the bandage on Tucker's head. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of his mind and focused on the moans pouring out of Tucker.

“You’re really good at this,” Tucker said, breathlessly. Wash smiled into Tucker’s skin, proud. “Is this how you treat all of the customers?”   
“Only the pretty ones.” Wash flirted back effortlessly.

“So, how do you guys know Carolina?” Wash questioned, cleaning down the counter. 

“I’m her sister’s boyfriend.” Church said. 

“You are dating Tex?” Wash's eyes were wide. “How does that even work?”

Tucker tried to hide his laugh from behind his glass. Church scoffed, “Like two regular humans dating. What kind of question is that?”

That pushed Tucker over the edge, he laughed freely. “There is nothing ‘regular’ or ‘human’ about either of you.”

“Are you suggesting that me and my girlfriend are robots?”

Kimball spoke up then, deciding that the conversation would probably only spiral further away from its original topic.  “Is Carolina straight?” She asked, bluntly.

“Uhm.” Wash uttered, unsure. “I mean, there was York…”

Church scrunched his nose in thought. “Yeah, but she had a thing with 479er too. So… maybe she’s bi?”

“Or pansexual.” Tucker added.

“Who’s pansexual?” Grey asked, walking behind Wash to set bottles of Jack down on the counter.

“Carolina, hopefully.” Wash replied.

Grey cocked an eyebrow, giving a look to the three people in seats in front of them. “And why ‘hopefully?’”

“Our friend here has a crush.” Tucker said with a smile, pointing a thumb at Kimball.

Grey looked from Tucker to Kimball. “Not a _crush_. I just think she’s pretty.” Kimball defended herself.

Grey’s face lit up, “This is great!” She said with a clap. “You would be _perfect_ for Carolina.”

“You don’t even know me.”

Wash snorted. “Grey knows everyone.”

“So. Why is your friend buying all your drinks tonight?” Grif asked. He and Simmons had been talking for a while now.

“His name’s Donut. He forced me to come here tonight, and then I find out that he’s meeting someone here. On a date.”

“He brought you along for a date?”

“Yeah, I know, ridiculous right?” Simmons said, shaking his head. “They met online so he didn’t want to come here alone. So now I’m here to make sure he doesn’t get abducted or something.”

Grif laughed. “This is a pretty public place. Plus, I don’t know how much help you could be. You’re pretty scrawny.” He elaborated at Simmons’ faux offended look.

“How would you know? I could be ripped under my jacket.”

Grif rolled his eyes, “I’m _so_ sure.” Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and Sister sat down on the other side of Grif.

“Dex. You aren’t going to introduce me to your new friend?” She asked innocently.

Grif opened his mouth to give a snarky reply, but he was interrupted by shouts from the other side of the bar.

 

Tex’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as she sat on her motorcycle outside of Carolina’s bar. She was pretty sure that showing up here would be admitting defeat to Church, but after spending an hour dancing, she’d gotten bored. With a sigh she got of her bike, pulling out of her helmet.

The dramatic change between the silent parking lot and the loud atmosphere at the bar distracted Tex, as she immediately found her sister inside the bar.

“Tex?”

“Hey little sis.” She looked around, then back to Carolina, “Busy night.”

With a huff of a laugh, Carolina agreed. “Yeah, business is booming.”

“Do you need any help? I could put on an apron for old time's sake.”

She shook her head, red hair flowing with her. “No, no. We’ve got the newbies here helping out.”

“Newbies?”

“Yeah, four of them. So we should have it pretty handled… But,” She started with a slight wince, “If you’re still here around close, you could maybe help us kick people out?”

Tex smiled. “Will do.”

“Great, thanks. I’ve got to go, but drinks are on the house as usual.” Carolina said, giving Tex a light pat on the shoulder.

She watched Carolina rush off, then, after spotting a familiar mop of hair, she headed for the bar.

Tucker liked Wash’s face. Like, a lot. He discovered this, sitting down on a stool in a closet as said man dressed Tucker’s wounds. Wash was crouched in front of Tucker, first aid kit laid out on Tucker’s lap.

“You are so lucky you don’t need stitches.” Wash said, breaking the silence as he pressed a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol onto Tucker’s temple.

“How do you know I don’t?” He asked through a wince.

“I’ve had my fair share, plus, Grey looked at it while you were passed out, she said you should be fine.”

Tucker sighed at the mention of him being knocked out. “Let’s never bring that up again, yeah?” Wash smirked and Tucker wanted to punch him and pull him in at the same time.

“I dunno, it was pretty brave of you to stand up for Kimball.” Wash said as he gently pressed a band aid to Tucker’s skin. Tucker would be lying if he said he didn’t lean into the bartender’s touch.

“That’s me,total-cool-guy-Tucker.” He replied, probably a little late.

Wash’s small laugh brushed over Tucker’s face. Tucker, while looking at Wash in a poorly lit closet, thought that this was probably the most intimate situation he’d ever been in. He decided not to comment on it.

“I like your eyes.” Tucker couldn’t help himself from saying.

Wash looked surprised at the compliment. “Fuck it.” Wash replied slightly under his breath. Tucker had less than a second to be confused, until Wash’s lips were pressed against his own. He closed his eyes, tangling his fingers in Wash’s hair, and kissed the bartender back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! If there is anything that's hard to understand let me know so I can try and fix it. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
